Germinar
by Viko W
Summary: Maeko es como un girasol.No es una rosa ni un caramelo con relleno dulce como Kinyami. Es ella y él terminará por aceptar que lo vuelve loco. ShizuMae. OCs.


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro. La historia se centra en OCs que son completamente de mi autoría... bueno, sólo Maeko. Kinyami y Shizuko son propiedad de Li-The Stampede-Chan.

**Advertencias:** centrada en OCs, menciones de m-preg y ortografía.

ShizukoxMaeko.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Germinar.**

Era tarde y Maeko formó una enorme sonrisa mientras lo jalaba presurosa de la manga. Shizuko se limitó a convertir su boca en una línea recta. El pequeño sendero que atravesaba la arbolada a las afueras de la villa, comenzaba a refrescar. Allá, bajando la pequeña colina junto al riachuelo una extensa hectárea de cientos de girasoles cubrían el suelo como una enorme alfombra que miraba al sol. La rubia jadeó recuperando el aliento al estar en la cima del montículo.

—¿Lo ves?

Shizuko la miró limpiarse el sudor de la frente antes de posar sus ojos sobre el campo de flores.

—Girasoles—pronunció indiferente—. ¿Eso es todo?

Ella lo miró desairada y prontamente le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—Como era de esperarse de Don amargado. Simplemente no sabes entender a las mujeres.

—Tienes sólo doce.

—Tu líder dice que cierres la boca—ordenó colocándose ambas manos en la cintura. Shizuko suspiró desviando la vista al sembradío—. Simplemente estar contigo es molesto.

Le dieron ganas de contradecirla al haber sido ella quien prácticamente lo sacó de la comodidad de su hogar para acompañarla a una misión súper importante, como la misma Maeko la describió, pero en su lugar guardó silencio, más por prudencia que por obedecerla. Sabía bien que si comenzaba ahora todo terminaría en cuestión de minutos entre quejas, reproches –como usualmente- y las probabilidades de averiguar el motivo por el que se encontraban allí se hundiría en un abismo tan profundo como los ojos de la rubia. Esperó un poco antes de formular una pregunta sin embargo antes de decir algo Maeko lo nombró con suavidad, ajena al comentario que momentos atrás había hecho.

—Shizuko—él la miró de soslayo—. ¿Conoces la historia del ratón de los dientes?

—Como todo el mundo. —quiso morderse la lengua a segundos de responder. Usar ese tono tan seco y cortante con ella estaba tan acondicionado en él como un reflejo que terminaba por meterlo en problemas con la chica. Para sorpresa suya, Maeko pareció ignorarlo y continuó hablándole.

—Mi padre solía contarme que el ratón de los dientes en realidad trabajaba en una empresa de higiene dental—sonrió dulcemente al recordar aquella conversación— y que ir por los dientes de los niños y dejar una moneda bajo la almohada sólo era un hobby.

—… ¿Es una metáfora o algo así?

Maeko lo miró un momento.

—No… tenía curiosidad por saber si tus padres te la habían contado. Ya sabes, desde que nunca mencionaste nada sobre monedas bajo tu almohada cuando mudaste los dientes…

Shizuko entrecerró los ojos, pretendiendo mirarla con dureza.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora? ¿Secuestraste dientes de leche de Sora en ese campo?

—Ja… ja. Muy gracioso. Quizás entierre algunos tuyos ahora mismo. —y bajó corriendo hasta internarse entre las gigantescas flores.

Shizuko la miró alejarse unos metros antes de correr tras ella. El aire se sentía fresco cuando chocaba en su rostro y el perfume golpeó su olfato apenas entró a la selva amarilla. Lo inhaló, llenando sus pulmones de aquel peculiar aroma silvestre-cálido. Tenía cierto toque polvoroso que le recordó a los días calurosos en los que Sasori sacudía la casa e Itachi tendía las sabanas en medio de las fuertes y esporádicas rachas de viento. Pero sobre todo, pensó en la rubia. Maeko giró sobre sus talones extendiendo los brazos al cielo y soltó una fresca risa que sacudió por completo al Uchiha. Se veía tan perfecta rodeada de matices naranjas y amarillos. Como un girasol con envoltorio azul, Maeko avanzó juguetonamente entre las largas hileras de flores. Shizuko la siguió en silencio rozando con la yema de los dedos cada tallo y hoja que ella había tocado con su cuerpo. Sus ojos la siguieron, detallándola sin temor a ser descubierto. Su cabello se veía más brillante y rubio que usualmente y su piel, justo en ese momento podía jurar estaba incluso más blanca. No hacía falta tocar, podía percibir esa suavidad con la vista incluso si sonaba extraño. Y entonces ella se detuvo. Shizuko paró en seco al verla girarse repentinamente. El sol que poco a poco decendía en el horizonte comenzó a propiciar naranjas más intensos y amarillos más sublimes que se entremezclaban con un suave color morado.

—Es aquí. —afirmó ella, como si él supiera a lo que se refería, llevándose las manos al dobladillo de su blusa. Shizuko se alarmó de inmediato cuando reconoció sus intenciones, emitiendo una temblorosa y tímida protesta.

—¡¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Maeko se detuvo mirándolo extrañada al notar el escandaloso rubor en su rostro. Tardó unos escasos segundos para conectar la reacción tan impropia del Uchiha con la acción que ella misma realizaba. Soltó una risita que se volvió una burlona carcajada, abrazando su estómago.

—¡Ahhh~! ¿Qué es lo que has pensado? —le hizo un guiño y se sacó por completo la prenda. Entre risas la depositó en el suelo extendiéndola por completo mirando entre tanto al otro—¡Realmente estoy sorprendida! Shizuku pensando en esa clase de cosas~.

La cara le ardía y Maeko fue disminuyendo sus risas hasta desaparecerlas.

—Eso es novedad~.

—Soy un chico…—murmuró con el rostro menos rojo.

_Un chico_.

Maeko repasó las palabras. Ciertamente Shizuko lo era. Y ella por mucho que quisiera actuar indiferente a ese irrefutable hecho, era una chica. Lo miró directo a los ojos. Si se pusiera en su lugar, si él hubiese hecho lo mismo que ella hizo… Un leve sonrojo la invadió. La atmosfera se sintió pesada e incomoda. Ambos miraron en direccionas opuestas. No es que quedarse con la blusa tres cuartos gris, propia de un shinobi fuera estar en interiores pero quitarse la blusa principal sonaba menos mal cuando se hacía frente a otra chica. Lo había hecho tantas veces en presencia de Kinyami que por un instante olvidó que Shizuko, pese a ser su amigo de la infancia, continuaba siendo un ó. La próxima vez lo tomaría más en cuenta.

Una fresca brisa sopló, meciendo los girasoles. Maeko apretó los ojos con fuerza al sentir el polvo levantarse.

—¡Tch! —parpadeó repetidas veces—Algo me entró en el ojo.

Shizuko bajó hasta su nivel sacudiento antes su cabeza y alejando el molesto rubor.

—Déjame ver.—pidió recuperando la postura.

Maeko se negó.

—Si no me dejas no podré ayudarte.

—No pedí tu ayuda en primer lugar. —replicó frotándose con la mano, la cual Shizuko atrapó poco después—¡Dije que no!

—Te lastimarás. Déjame ver, ahora.

—¡Arg! Sólo sopla…

—Tengo que mirar primero.

—¡Te digo que sólo soples!

—¡No seas terca y déjame ver que es! —refutó con fuerza haciéndola tambalear. Maeko se quedó callada un breve momento. Shizuko tenía razón.

—Hazlo rápido…

Él asintió moviendo la cabeza y la tomó del rostro, acercándose con cuidado. Las mejillas se le colorearon de nuevo. Quizás era porque la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban discutiendo y nunca le prestaba mucha atención, pero Shizuko era lindo. Tenía el cabello tan lacio de color negro ébano con esas puntas rojizas y un rostro agradable a la vista, que arrancaba suspiros incluso a las mujeres mayores. Abrió su ojo y segundos luego el aliento cálido de Shizuko acarició su cara. Parpadeó rápido sintiéndose libre de aquella molestia y se echó ligeramente para atrás.

—¿Mejor?

—Eso creo.

—Hiciste todo un drama por nada.

—Hmm.

La joven artista volvió a fijar su vista en él y extendiendo la mano con rapidez, hundió sus dedos en la cortina de negros cabellos que caían del lado izquierdo del Uchiha. Shizuko se turbó al contacto y abrió la boca sin llegar a articular media palabra. En un principio pensó que intentaría arremeter en su contra pero aquel comportamiento tan inusual en la rubia logró bloquear su sentido común, permitiéndole continuar. Las manos de Maeko eran suaves y pequeñas con dedos delgados. _Cálidas_. Sintió algo tibio nacerle del pecho y una mezcla entre burbujas e insectos aletear en su estómago. Todo parecía surreal, como dentro de una pintura repleta de girasoles que se fundían con estrellas y suaves texturas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de forma inocente de aquel contacto.

El sol bajó hasta desaparecer la mitad de su cuerpo.

*jalar*

—¡Ouch! —se quejó al sentir un tirón. Maeko lo miró molesta. El cuadro se vino abajo repentinamente.

—Demasiado lacio y oscuro.

—¿Qué?

Prontamente llevó una mano a su cabello y sujetó un mechón.

—Yo debería tener el cabello igual…—murmuró poniéndose de pie al tiempo en que le dedicaba una recelosa mirada. Shizuko volvió a poner aquel semblante agrio que tanto disgustaba a la rubia.

—No puedo ayudar con eso. Mi cabello es así.

—Tienes el pelo como una chica. —comentó mordaz. Shizuko contratacó de inmediato, levantándose también.

—Y la envidia te corroe.

—… Bastardo.—gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Más importante, ¿qué hacemos aquí? No me habrás arrastrado hasta este sitió sin un buen motivo, ¿cierto? —hizo una pausa y prosiguió acentuando un tono sarcástico—Oh, espera. Sí puedes.

—¿Eh? —Maeko chasqueó los dedos restándole importancia, volviéndose hacia el sol—Es tan tarde… ¡Shizuko! —lo llamó con fuerza.

—Estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para que rompas mis tímpanos.

Ella frunció el ceño cortando un girasol.

—Oye… Sabes bien que no son tuyos. El dueño podría…

—Son míos—el segundo Uchiha elevó una ceja. Ella desvió la vista al suelo—… son mi regalo de cumpleaños. Me gustan tanto que Padre los cultivó para mí… pero florecen hasta estas fechas… y yo, bueno—soltó un sonoro suspiro, como si estuviese resignándose a algo inevitable. Lo miró unos segundos torciendo la boca y suspiró una segunda vez—, quería que las vieras... Shizuko bastardo…

El estómago de Shizuko se volvió un vacío que lentamente se fue llenando de mariposas. No supo que decir y agradeció infinitamente que Maeko no se quedara callada.

—En realidad—titubeó un momento y al final lo señaló con el enorme girasol—… no pienses que eres especial o algo así es simplemente que, como sabrás, sólo te tengo a ti ahora.

—¿Eh?

Maeko arqueó una ceja. ¿Lo habría olvidado? No, imposible.

—¿Recuerdas señorito? Kinyami está resfriada. Me sorprende que tú aun no le hayas enviado nada—una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Ahh~, para ser tan débil frente a la princesita de Hidan-san, no puedes ser leal a tus sentimientos, ¿eh?*

Tomó aire, conteniendo la respuesta que le daba la razón y al mismo tiempo le refutaba la mitad de tal afirmación sin embargo de su boca escapó un simple:

—Pudiste esperar para mostrárselo a Kinyami en lugar de ir por mí.

—Y lo iba a hacer de no ser porque envió a Bump-chan con una nota diciéndome lo mucho que quería ver mis girasoles. —contestó con cierto tono de molestia.

—¿Y era necesario que usaras tu blusa como envoltorio? Pude usar la mía.

—La tuya huele a loción—dijo arrugando la nariz. Shizuko estuvo por preguntarle si el aroma no le agradaba.

—Confundí la loción de mi Otousama con la que uso. —mintió hábilmente con aquel tono monótono. Maeko chasqueó la lengua no muy crédula y cortó otro girasol.

—Seguro…

Ambos comenzaron a cortar las flores en medio de un silencio ameno. Shizuko la observó por encima del hombro. No era en absoluto de extrañar que ambos cayeran en él después de breves charlas con tintes de disputa, porque los silencios que acarreaban las verdaderas disputas solían ser incomodos y llenos de miradas filosas. Maeko cortó el último al cual le desprendió unos cuantos pétalos dejándolos en el centro de su palma. Miró la flor, componiendo una dulce expresión que cautivó al azabache. En raros y contados momentos, la rubia se permitía mostrarle ese lado tan femenino que poseía y guardaba del resto del mundo.

—…Tan diferentes a las flores elegantes…—sopló esparciendo los pétalos.

—Se parecen a ti—ella se volvió a verlo y de inmediato Shizuko agregó—, son igual de toscas.

La rubia le lanzó una patada que el otro fácilmente esquivo, acompañada de una audible queja.

—Eres demasiado ruidosa. Jamás conseguirás novio.

_«... Porque yo...»_

—Y tú en verdad molesto. Las chicas se esfumarían de saber como realmente eres. —refunfuñó sacudiéndose la falda.

Poco después dirigió su vista en dirección al sol. Acomodó su peculiar horquilla sin apartar la vista del enorme astro para luego despedirlo con una agradable sonrisa. Shizuko la vio depositar el girasol junto con el resto y tomar el ramo envuelto con la blusa entre sus brazos. Se veía linda. De hecho se veía realmente bonita portando sólo la blusa gris. Los rayos del sol cayeron sobre ella, bañándola en hermoso color naranja. Los orbes claros se abrieron grandes ante la imagen. El tiempo alentó su marcha. Shizuko aguantó la respiración de forma involuntaria y de nuevo se encontró en medio de una pintura. Maeko pasó de verse bonita a algo que no podía describir con palabras. Sus facciones se acentuaron en medio de aquella moribunda luz y sus ojos negros, tan intensos, tomaron un suave matiz ónix. Era sublime, frágil y de carácter testarudo. Como un girasol con pétalos disparejos y tallo prominente, que fácilmente podía cortarse aun cuando aparentara ser muy fuerte. Ella volteó a verlo con esos ojos y todo el mundo de Shizuko tembló por segunda vez devolviéndole la capacidad para respirar. Aún seguía dentro de aquel cuadro de galería y poco faltaba para que las estrellas fueran pintadas. El latir de su corazón resonó como un eco en sus oídos. Esa tarde, antes de que la noche se cerniera sobre ellos, Shizuko lo aceptó abiertamente para sí. Él la quería, así había sido desde antes y así era ahora. Y aunque siempre lo supo, aceptarlo no le había sido fácil hasta ese momento. Aceptarlo enteramente.

Respiró profundamente y en silencio.

—¡Bien! Hora de partir. Vamos—dijo cruzándolo—. Te ayudaré a llegar con Kinyami, señorito.

Shizuko formó una pequeña sonrisa. Todo estaba bien ahora.

—Hoy estás menos desagradable.

Maeko frunció el ceño.

—Te encanta discutir conmigo, ¿no, señorito?

—Eres tú la que comienza.

—No es verdad.

—Lo es.

—¡Ya veremos si dentro de unos años sigues contradiciendo a tu líder!

Estaba enamorado de ella. Incluso si discutían más veces de las que hablaban.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** este fic lo debía desde hace muuucho. En verdad mucho. Pero al fin lo he hecho.

Aclaraciones:

*Maeko se refiere a que aun cuando a Shizuko le guste Kinyami, le asusta ir a la casa de la familia zombie, siendo de ese modo desleal a Kinyami.

Estoy feliz. Siento que de nuevo la inspiración a llegado a mí. Cambiaré lo antes posible mi profile y trataré de retomar esos fics inconclusos. Un beso a todos.

Adición: quiero leer fics de aloisxhannah. Sí, sí. Como lees. No es justo, es una pareja tan genial que es injustamente eclipsada por el claudexalois. Hannah merece más atención y su lugar pertenece con Alois. No, Luka no. Eso es amor maternal.

(Bonus extra: Y el tiempo pasó…)

Entró deslizando la puerta con fuerza, arracando a su vez el pequeño letrero que decía "No molestar" y Kinyami sonrió divertida entrando detrás de ella a la habitación con aquel sugerente top rosa que portaba con orgullo.

—¡Tú!—lo señaló bruscamente golpeando el suelo de madera con sus tacones.

—Shizuko-kun está en problemas otra vez. —afirmó soltando una encantadora risita creepy.

—¡Cuando digo que el entrenamiento comienza a las diez de la mañana, es a las diez de la mañana! —gritó arrancándole la frazada.

Shizuko abrió los ojos mirando el despertador que marcaba el medio día. Perezoso palpó el futon en busca de la manta que Maeko tenía en su poder.

—… Fruta carmín—comenzó soltando un bostezo—, ¿puedes decirle al líder rojo que el gran kiwi sigue indispuesto y en contra del reglamento estipulado sobre entrenar por la madrugada?... cambio…

Kinyami sonrió y atrapó a la rubia en un abrazo apretándole el pecho.

—¡Líder rojo aquí fruta carmín!, el gran Kiwi parece-

—¡Escuché eso, maldición!

Shizuko formó una sonrisa mirándola de reojo. Justo como un girasol, siempre de pie una vez que el sol aparecía en el horizonte. Tal vez el único inconveniente aparte de los explosivos.

—¡Shizuko bastardo! ¡Levántate de una buena vez!

—Owww, Shizuko-kun está usando boxers con figuritas. Qué lindo, parece una caja de regalo. ¡Oh! Me pregunto si habrá una sorpresa debajo de ellos.

—… ¿ah?... ¡¿Kinyami que estás haciendo?

—¡Quiero ver~!

Maeko palmeó su frente, mirando con incredulidad a la jashinista.

—Exactamente, ¿cuántas veces te has saltado la clase de anatomía, Kinyami?

Fin.

Oh Shizuko, ese girasol y el caramelo te volverán loco. Felismente loco.

Dedicado a Li. Porque, te lo prometí a ti y cumplo mis promesas, aunque bien podría dedicarmelo a mí.


End file.
